Legend of Mana: Elemental Heart
by The Author
Summary: -RETIRED- Something I wrote when I was fifteen. I'm somewhat ashamed of it now, but I thought it was good then.
1. ProlougeThe Loss of Luna

This is a Legend of Mana Fic for those that miss Luna.*sniffs* I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS!!!!  
  
Dryad wrinkled her nose as the acrid smell of burning flesh and fur rose off of the blazing inferno that was once the Pure Lands. The smoke was thick and it choked the fair Elemental and she coughed, sending leaves flying outward. The children had succeeded, but not before the Mana Fortress had caused a catastrophic event to take place. It had destroyed the Mana Tree and now the Mana Beasts were destroying the land. Mana was fading from the land, as were the Elementals themselves.  
  
"Why.why did this have to happen? We all tried and we still failed.it's.hopeless." The Elemental closed her eyes and cried quietly.  
  
A strong voice broke through the cries of the animals from the Pure Lands and spoke, "We are fading, Dryad, we need to find somewhere to go."  
  
"Salamando! Can't you see she's upset?" Luna's soft voice intervened, "We have to find somewhere to go.try and think."  
  
"W-what about.Fa'Diel? I've heard that it is a nice place.I wanted to see it sometime" Dryad stammered, blushing slightly.  
  
"Yes, I will send us there."Luna offered.  
  
"But Luna! You'll fade if you use up your strength.I..don't want that to happen."  
  
Luna glowed slightly as she formed the jewels around the Elementals, locking them into a stasis. She watched sadly as they faded out and began the journey to Fa'Diel.  
  
"Goodbye my friends.we shall meet again, but you won't know me."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------Boo-hoo.so sad.Review for more okies? 


	2. Chapter 1The Discovery of Aura

This is chapter one, it should be longer than the Prolouge. ONCE AGAIN I DO NOT OWN THE ELEMENTALS! CHUMPY! OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH SQUARESOFT!!!!! Much as I'd like to.  
  
  
  
The Elementals hurtled through an empty void, moving rapidly towards the land of Fa'Diel. The land was barren before the Elementals came, nothing save a colony of humans and such had moved to the land. But, with Mana and time, it would spring into thriving abundance. The cluster of gems fell onto the land, a few pierced humans, embedding themselves into their chests. The humans would later be the Jumi, and would protect the land and the Elementals. But.the gems were shattered, and the essences of the Elementals were split into the Lesser Elementals and the Elemental Spirits. The Elemental Spirits were the mind of the Elementals, while the Lesser Elementals served as the body. Slowly, but surely, the land sprung up around the Jumi, amazing the senses and captivating the imagination. But, the loss of Luna was cause for great sorrow among the Elementals and they wept.  
  
  
  
Dryad and Undine cried softly as they could, while the others tried to comfort them.  
  
"There now, it was for the best, Luna would know..she wouldn't want you to be sad." Wisp's raspy voice echoed outward and floated lightly on the air.  
  
"B-but she.and.and.no, she's gone!" Undine cried and cried, she would not hear of it, Luna couldn't have known she'd fade..did she?  
  
Their tears fell on the land and slowly, they felt a new presence watching them.  
  
Salamander whipped his head around "Who's there!? Show yourself!"  
  
"Umm.I'm sorry for watching.it's just, I thought you were like me." the small voice tinkled melodiously over the land, like gold on an anvil. "You..are Elementals right?"  
  
"L-Luna?! But.you're.." The Elementals all stammered as one.  
  
"No." a blushing face poked out of the bush "I'm Aura!"  
  
"But you sound just like.no, you're right, you're not Luna" Dryad looked at the Elemental, why was Luna hiding herself, she'd have to ask later.  
  
The Elementals stared at each other and smiled, they were all glad to have another friend in their midst. Keep up those lovely reviews! 


	3. Chapter 2The Blessing of an Elemental

Once, while watching Fa'Diel spring up around her, Dryad noticed a young, bright looking human girl standing atop a hill. She was about as tall as the Elemental, with long, blonde hair wrapped around about eight multi-colored sticks. The girl wore a vibrant scarlet shirt as powerful and joyous as the flame of Salamando himself. Dryad stared as the human pulled a small wooden flute from her bag and looked out over the grassy plains below her. The wind blew lightly as the human parted her lips and blew a long, clear note from the flute. The sound carried beautifully over the hills and the animals looked to the sound. Dryad felt strangely drawn to that note, as if the single sound had harmonized the spirits of the human and of the Elemental. She sang out in a crisp note, seemingly identical to the flute's, but with the airy sound of the wind blowing through the trees, strengthening the melody, causing the music to spread out over the whole of Fa'Diel. The human girl looked over to the new note and gaped as she was showered in a hail of new leaves, cherry blossoms and the fragrant scent of a budding plant. Dryad danced slowly and gracefully as the girl played the flute, moving steadily toward the music. The girl reached out and brushed Dryad's arm with her slender fingers. Dryad felt a small tug as she disappeared, leaving behind a small, golden coin bearing her insignia.

"You have my blessing, child of Mana." Dryad's voice whispered lightly as the wind slowed.

The human stood, dumbfounded, for a few moments before her eyes lit up with unbridled glee. She trembled with excitement as she slid the coin into a small slot on the surface of the flute. For a second, the flute and the coin became one, the instrument glowing with a green aura. She gasped, but the light had gone as suddenly as the Elemental. The flute was overall unchanged, save for a large leaf that had sprouted from the end of the flute. The human looked slightly disappointed and blew experimentally into the flute. Just as the note sounded, a pair of Chobin Hoods leapt from the tall grass, loosing two arrows at the girl. Their eyes glittered in triumph and the rough slits on their ratty faces widened into ugly grins. Her eyes widened in terror and she screamed unintelligibly. Just before the crooked shafts pierced her, a slender arm batted them aside, and a blizzard of cherry blossoms surrounded the three, the girl scooted back, and the monsters looked around, surprised. She closed her eyes as a pair of vines sprang from the earth, entwining the Chobin Hoods and squeezing the breath out of them. As they whimpered in dismay, the girl looked up, did a double take, and saw Dryad squeezing her hands closed. The girl's face twisted as she screamed a single word

"STOP!"

The Elemental looked over, surprised and dropped her arms. As if Dryad were controlling the vines, they also dropped and the Chobin Hoods chittered and dove out of sight. The girl sighed and packed the flute away, walking slowly towards the large tree that towered over her home.

"I-I'm so sorry Chumpy…I just thought that…" Dryad's voice lingered on the breeze and stopped as the girl crested the hill, not bothering to look back.

---

Why is my story so sad? I didn't think it was, oh well, Chumpy is the decided name for the main character soo…. the hell is Chumpy anyways!? Next up comes the "Romance" between two of our favorite Elementals! Whoo!


	4. Chapter 3The Actions of the Flame

Dryad had fled the hilltop after the human girl walked away. Tears fairly flew from her cheeks as she streaked over the plains towards the White Forest when "Thwack! Oomph…" Dryad had slammed into Salamander.

"Huh…Dry? What's wrong with yo…" Salamander's words were cut off as Dryad disappeared from sight. "Wonder what got into her…better go find out."

Salamander hurried after Dryad, determined to find out what was wrong. As she ran into the soft underbrush of the forest, Dryad didn't stop to notice Vadice or Sierra, or any of the natural splendors of the forest. Dryad stopped in a clearing, light was pouring in through the foliage and a bird's sweet song lifting through the air. Dryad looked around, and, seeing no one and nothing around, sank to her knees and wept. The earth smelled wet and with each new tear that fell to the ground, a new plant budded into life.

Salamander had lost Dryad as she entered the White Forest. He scratched his head and dove into the trees. Salamander stared at the lush plant life and healthy animals that were abundant in the forest. He didn't know where to begin, maybe Vadice would know, or even Sierra. As Salamander set off to find the dragon and her dragoon, he passed a large clearing in the forest, and, sure enough, there was Dryad. Salamander stared into the clearing, admiring Dryad despite her sadness.

"She's so beautiful…I have to find out why she is so sad…" an expression of longing briefly appeared on his face, but the silence was broken as Dryad screamed.

A Wooding had jumped out of the brush and was bearing down on Dryad, her eyes were wide with shock and horror as it kept advancing.

"NO! Stop right there!!!" Salamander shouted as he leapt into the clearing, loosing a shaft of white-hot fire from his spear. 

The column of flames seared through the air, causing the surrounding insects to spark and crackle. The Wooding grunted as it was driven backward by the flames, wood-like flesh flaking away as the flames licked greedily over it's surface. It groaned and screamed horribly as they traveled up it's body, reducing it to a pile of ash, but the flames persisted, burning down the ash until nothing was left of the Wooding and the earth had been scorched black.

"Ahh! No! Don't hurt…..me?" Dryad screamed, but when she looked, the Wooding was no longer there. "Huh?"

She looked up, the Wooding was no longer there, and in it's place, blackened earth. As she looked around the clearing, she saw Salamander standing sheepishly with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Huh? What happened?" Dryad asked.

"It was going to…and I couldn't let it…but…" Salamander managed.

"Why…" Dryad blushed, wringing her hands.

"Because I…I…erm..umm…love you Dryad.." Salamander looked at her.

Dryad blushed a deep scarlet hue and leaned on Salamander. She looked up into his eyes and saw the hope gleaming in their vibrant, orange depths.

"And I you…" She whispered lightly.

It was Salamander's turn to blush, and he tried to say something else, but when he found the words, he couldn't talk. Dryad's mouth was covering his. She was kissing him! Salamander's knees gave out and he stumbled back, landing on the ground with a dull thud. Dryad lay across him and settled into his arms. He looked down…

"Huh?"

She was asleep! Salamander laughed and closed his eyes, falling asleep in seconds.

---

w00t! Sala/Dryad Romance!!! Woo!!!


	5. Chapter 4The Mana Goddess

The tranquility that was the White Forest was suddenly shattered as a transcendent burst of Mana Energy burst from the sky, hurtling toward the clearing. The sky darkened and the two Elementals were smothered in darkness. In a flash, Salamander had leapt up with Dryad in his arms and jumped to the side. Not a moment later, the ball of Mana Energy slammed into the ground where they just were. He turned around and Dryad woke up. 

"Huh…Salamander? What's ***yawn* **going on?" Dryad was still sleepy, and hadn't noticed anything but their movement.

"I think…it's her Dryad."

Dryad "meeped" and loked at the ball, wide eyed, when she heard a crashing sound. Looking back, she saw the other Elementals running into the clearing, as they approached, the ball pulsed to life with brighter and brighter bursts of Mana. Undine, Gnome, Jinn, Wisp, Shade, Aura, Salamander and finally Dryad were pulled into the ball with horrified looks on their faces.

When they awakened, they all saw a slender silhouette against the light, and, as it faded, they found themselves on top of the Mana Tree. The figure was wrapped in a robe-like garment of leaves and had pale, smooth skin.

"You Elementals that guarded the Mana Tree in the Pure Lands of your Old World…I am the Mana Goddess."

The Goddess looked among them and waved her arms, pushing all but Aura aside, except it wasn't Aura anymore…it was Luna!

Dryad gaped and stammered "L-Luna!? We thought you were…" tears welled in the Nature Elemental's eyes and she stopped, shoulders heaving.

"You are Luna…but you are not her…" The Mana Goddess started, "Oh! I see…well, take good care of this new one Luna…"

She waved her arms and Luna's form lifted from Aura, leaving the pretty Elemental wholly herself. Aura looked around, bewildered.

"Where am I? It was like I was floating in space…I couldn't hear, talk, even think…" She slumped to the ground and cried.

Undine rushed over and threw an arm over Aura's shoulder, trying to comfort her shaky form. The Mana Goddess looked around, unhindered by any guilt that may have been felt by a lesser creature. The others stared warily at her.

" I am sorry for old Luna… I'm sure she will be missed, if I am needed, you can all find me at the top of the Mana Tree."

The Mana Goddess whirled around and disappeared, and as Aura looked up, she was the only one who noticed the twisting shadow that lingered for a few moments. She blinked and it vanished, as did the ball of Mana Energy. Aura blushed as she felt herself weighed down by Undine, and she hugged her, burying her face in the Elemental's blue hair.

---

I dunno what's gonna happen with Undine/Aura yet…depends on my mood…


End file.
